Dog Slave
by Maple Pup
Summary: Tori lost a competition with Jade. Now she's a dog slave for as long as Jade wants! Jori friendship, maybe something more.


**Chapter 1**

**~Jade~**

I'm finally victorious! I just beat Tori Vega in the singing/dancing/acting competition. And let me tell you, if you've ever heard Tori sing or seen her dance and act, you would be impressed.

But I beat her!

And that's not all. For as long as I wish, she will be my dog slave. That's right - she's going to have to act like a dog and do whatever I say.

I can't wait!

It's Monday morning and six in the morning. I'm up early getting everything ready in my room. Tori will move in with me, just like a dog.

There a purple collar I picked out at the pet store and a black leash. Tori is going to be humiliated at school when she and I walk in, with her on a leash.

In the corner of my room, there's a dog bed I also bought. Poor little Tori is going to have to sleep on that. I can't wait.

At seven thirty exactly, I pull into her driveway. She hugs her mom and throws her back in the back, then sits up front.

"Not so fast, dog." I sneer. "Hold still."

She is still and I fasten the collar around her neck. Then I toss her a small rope toy. "Dogs like to chew, so chew on the rope when we get to school. Dogs also ride in the backseat so I don't get fur all over me."

As soon as Tori's in the backseat, I drive off, only stopping once for coffee. I give Tori a homemade dog treat. She actually eats it and then licks my hand as if to thank me.

When we get to school, I put the leash on and lead her in. People stare as I strut along the halls with my "dog" trotting beside me.

Andre stares. "Why is Tori wearing a collar and why are you acting like her owner?" he asks me.

"Because I want to, right Tori?" I ask and pat her on the head.

She barks and nudges my hand, wanting me to pet her. Usually, I wouldn't, but Andre's here, so I rub between her shoulder blades and smooth her hair (or should I say, "fur").

When Cat sees us, she squeals. "Ooh, Jadey has a puppy!" At least she gets that Tori is now my dog.

"Pet her," I smirk. "Tori likes when you pet her." To prove my point, I ruffle her hair, and then smooth it down again.

Cat pets her and treats her like a real dog. I have to admit, Tori's really stepping into the role of a dog, licking Cat's hand and occasionally nudging my side.

When I had a dog, she would always nudge my side like that. Out of habit, I reach down and pet Tori again.

"I like the dog, Jade!" Cat exclaims. "Can I come over after school and play with her?"

"I would let you, but I need to pick out some dog toys for Tori this afternoon. And I have to introduce her to her new home." I smirk at my "dog". "You can come tomorrow."

"Aww," Cat says, disappointed.

"Here's some candy," I hand her black licorice and some candy hearts, her favorite.

"Yay!" Cat cheers and skips off down the hall.

I give Tori some of the licorice. "Good dog," I say and pat her head again. "Now it's time for class. Come on."

She follows to Sikowits's class and we sit down near the back.

Tori tries to sit next to me.

"Bad dog." I say firmly. "Dogs belong on the floor, not in chairs."

She whimpers, but then lies down at my feet. "Good girl," I praise her and rub her back.

During lunch, Tori is the perfect dog. She begs for scraps and whines when she doesn't get anything. I finish my burrito and bend down to where she's sitting under the table.

"Do you want a hamburger?" I ask and she barks enthusiastically.

"Okay, how about some ketchup with it, too?" I say to her.

The answer is another bark, just like the first one.

"Good dog," I tell her and hold out my hand. "Stay."

I go to the grub truck and order the hamburger, then put ketchup on it. I'm walking back to our table when Tori comes running over, dragging Cat. She jumps all over me and I'm covered in dog kisses.

"How affectionate." This time I'm not sarcastic and pet her, then rip off a bite of hamburger and put it near Tori's mouth. She grabs it and wolfs it down.

She eats her hamburger this way and then I give her the rest of my orange soda.

"Soda isn't very good for dogs," Robbie informs me.

"Whatever," I say. "She liked it."

After school, we go to the pet store. Tori grabs a grizzly bear with a squeaker down from the shelf, along with two of the limp toys that look like dead animals.

All the way home, she squeaks the bear. Normally, I would be annoyed, but this time, I let her do what she wants. I don't even push her back when she climbs into the front seat with her bear, just make her sit and fasten the seatbelt.

For dinner, I make pancakes and let Tori have as many as she wants. She woofs her thanks and then I show her the bed.

It's comfortable and is black. I position it right next to my bed. After we finish homework (I let her do that) and take showers (can't dogs take showers), it's time for bed. I make sure Tori's comfortable before I climb into mine.

The next time I wake up, it's midnight. Tori has jumped up onto the bed and is by my feet. She's shivering, so I throw my comforter over her.

This is a pretty nice end to the night if you ask me. My feet never get cold with Tori's warmth on them. I fall asleep satisfied.


End file.
